Aragorn's Tale
by jonnyboy17
Summary: Chapter 3 up. Also, I'm starting chapters about the Evenstar and Aragorn as well. Please, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Attack of Ringwraiths

Aragorn, known as Strider to some, such as Barliman Butterbur somewhat from The Prancing Pony in the village of Bree, and other Rangers, left the four hobbits: Samwise, Frodo, Merry and Pippin as he went for a look around their shelter area.

Before he left, he tossed them a sword (an elvish blade, to be exact) and cocking the bow strapped to his back and departed, his boots thumping the ground.

He wandered around, searching for any sign of Ringwraiths pursuing them. Then he came to some wood, and after rubbing them together took up a firebrand. He continued his stroll, with a light.

He thought of the devotion he made, coming with Frodo and his hobbit company. He had duties he had wanted to fulfill: take up the throne of Gondor, marry Arwen, and take on the responsibilities as Isildur's heir.

But he was taking them to the House of Elrond, where the fate of Frodo's burden—the ring, ultimately—would be decided. Many would be assembled: Legolas Greenleaf, the elven prince, Gimli son of Gloin, the dwarf, Gandalf he hoped, and from what he'd heard, Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor, would be in attendance.

Elrond's daughter, Arwen, would also be there, as he had hoped. He wanted nothing more than to see her again.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by an ear-piercing cry of pain. He whirled around, drew his long sword, and clattered and clashed past the dark trees.

He hurtled towards the Ringwraiths, armed with their long, black swords, and took two by surprise. He clashed his sword against its own, and whiffed the flaming firebrand at it.

The wraith was set ablaze, and made a shriek matching that of the Nazgul. Aragorn fought off the next four and started towards the weeping Sam, Merry and Pippin, who crowded around Frodo, was sprawled on the ground, whimpering in pain.

Then he heard a snarling curse. He whipped around and hurled the torch at the last wraith's head. The black-cloaked figure screamed and sprang away, engulfed in flames.

"Strider!" Sam shouted, as he put away his sword. He hustled over to the four, and found Frodo outstretched on his back, his teeth gritted, his face paling. He'd dropped his sword a few yards away, and a hole was in his shirt. Aragorn lifted his shirt up to reveal a black wound near his shoulder. Almost no blood was present, but he immediately recognized the seriousness.

He noticed a black sword lying nearby, almost glowing with evil. He snatched it up and examined it. "A blade of Minas Morgul!" he cried.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin cried, sporting a torch. Sam did the same. "This is very serious," Aragorn said, holding the evil sword up. The blade crumbled and vanished, and he tossed the hilt away.

"Please, help him, Strider!" Sam said, his eyes clouding. "He'll soon become a wraith, just like them," Aragorn said, his lips pressing together. "But this is beyond anything here. We need to get to Rivendell as soon as possible."

Picking the hobbit up and slinging him over his shoulder, he hurried as fast as his boots could go. The three hobbits followed him swiftly. Then they heard the dragon-like shrieks of Ringwraiths in the distance.

"What do we do?" Sam panicked. "There are still wraiths out there!"

"He needs elvish medicine!" Aragorn said hurriedly. "Come with me, Sam! There's an elven flower that grows in this area. If we find it, it can slow the Morgul potion down."

They scurried through the dark fields, searching for the plant that could save Frodo's life. Aragorn spotted one, and dropped to a knee. Taking his dagger, he started to cut it from the ground. Then a long, curved elvish blade went to his throat. "A Ranger—caught off his guard?"

The same, sweet elven voice sensationally brightened his ears. "Arwen?" he asked. She removed the sword, and turned her white steed. Then she walked to Frodo, followed by Frodo.

She said some elven words, and Frodo's face turned paler, and cold sweat dribbled down his face. He kept whimpering in pain, and the beautiful elf knelt by his side.

Aragorn propped down beside her and after ripping a chunk of the orchid he applied some to Frodo's wound.

"Serious," Arwen murmured. "A Morgul knife." Then she turned to Aragorn. "We need to get him to my father," she announced.

Sam, Pippin and Merry stared. "Please stay with the hobbits," Aragorn said, "and I'll ride him out. Once he's safe, I'll send some horses back for you four."

"But I'm the faster rider," Arwen protested. "And the power of my people can protect him once he's in Rivendell."

Aragorn's hand went to hers, and he said, "All right. But be swift." He helped her up, and fixed Frodo onto the seat in front of her. With that, her horse galloped away.

"Strider, the wraiths!" Sam cried. "We're a good six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!"

Aragorn turned, but said nothing. "We'd best get to Rivendell," he said, "where we're safe. The Ringwraiths are now after Arwen and Frodo, so we best arrive as soon as possible."

He led them farther and farther in the direction of Arwen's horse, and they took a splitting west. They knew it would take plenty of time, but they had to keep going.


	2. House of Elrond and Gandalf defeated

They had finally reached Rivendell, and the House of Elrond. Arwen had to fight off the wraiths via elvish power, but both she and Frodo were okay.

Aragorn had only recently looked out his window to see Frodo reunited with Merry, Pippin and Sam. There was laughter, merriness, and Frodo went to see Bilbo.

Aragorn sat on his bed, and Lord Elrond walked into his room. "Yes, Elrond?" he asked.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Elendil," he said, "Trouble has occurred."

Aragorn stared at him, and stood. "What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"The ring," he said. "The enemy is rising. Sauron has used Saruman, who has betrayed us, to breed a powerful army of Orcs. They are called the fighting Uruk-hai. They can withstand daylight, their armor is thicker, and their eyes are filled with a lust for man flesh."

"And what of Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Gandalf is here," Elrond said. "Saruman imprisoned him on the Tower of Orthanc, but he in some way he won't tell us escaped. The council will meet momentarily. Be ready to come down soon."

He departed, and Aragorn put his boots on, and after a drink of cool water and some lembas bread, he came down.

Elrond was seated at a chief chair. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin sat to the left of him, along with Gandalf, his staff broad in his hands. To the right of Elrond was a family of elves. Legolas Greenleaf was among them, and farthest right was Gimli son of Gloin, stroking his ax handle. Farthest left was Boromir of Gondor.

"The Council of Elrond has been called to order," Lord Elrond announced. "May the Ringbearer come forth and set the ring down."

In the middle of the circle of seats there was a pinnacle. Frodo marched up to it, set the ring down, and walked back to his seat.

The fate of the Ring was decided to be destroyed. "The only way is for the Ringbearer to carry it to the Cracks of Mt. Doom, where it was forged and it shall be destroyed!" Elrond proclaimed.

Frodo decided to carry the ring with his fellow hobbits at his side, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir would protect the hobbits, and Gandalf would lead the way to Mordor.

Aragorn came forth and knelt before Frodo. "If by life or death I can protect you," he said, "then I will do so."

There was one last evening before the Fellowship set out. Aragorn sat outside, and soon Arwen came out to meet him.

After burying her face in his chest, she murmured, "I will miss you, Aragorn."

He moved her head back, and her shining eyes met his. Then her soft hand touched his, and something slipped into his hand.

He opened his hand. The jewel that was about her neck lay in his palm. "I can't accept this," he said. "You keep it."

"It is mine to give," Arwen said. She moved closer to Aragorn. "Like my heart."

Aragorn fell headlong into her beauty, and wrapping his arms about her shoulders he kissed her.

The Fellowship, led by Frodo, took the path leading out of Rivendell, and soon Gandalf took the lead.

Over hills they went, and into the mountains of Ephel-Duath where wind and snow whipped their faces and large boulders cascaded near them. It was the voice of Saruman, which Gandalf pressed against.

Pretty soon they came into a cave, and into Balin's tomb. Gimli rushed inside and wept fiercely. His hands pushed on top of his ax, he cried. Then they heard the loud shrills of Orcs.

Aragorn and Legolas slammed the doors shut, and sealed them. Then they drew their bows and aimed arrows at the doors.

Gandalf drew Glamdring, Sam, Merry, and Pippin drew their swords, Frodo drew Sting, and Boromir drew his sword. Gimli shouted and drew his ax back, preparing a stance.

The doors couldn't hold back, and Orcs poured inside. Arrows showered them, and the Fellowship fought hard, and then a giant ogre crashed inside.

Legolas shot arrows at the legs, and Aragorn put his bow away. He took his long sword out and hacked at its ankles. Merry, Sam and Pippin jumped on top of its head and stabbed.

Gandalf participated in the fighting, and Frodo made a try at the fighting, but the ogre lunged at him and wheeled away.

Ever faithful Sam leapt out at the monster and hewed at its grey, broad ankles. Gashes ripped open and blood streamed out, as Aragorn and company fought the Orcs.

Aragorn thought tenderly of his last night at the House of Elrond and his thoughts were interrupted as he stopped an Orc's scimitar flailing at him. Boromir hurled a dagger into the throat of an Orc tearing after Merry and Pippin.

Legolas and Gimli teamed against a group of shouting Orcs and Gandalf threw like shining blue clouds at some Orcs, and ran them through with Glamdring.

The ogre defeated, they ran to the bridge of Khazad-dum and a great Balrog emerged from the darkness. Armed with a glowing white whip of several thongs and a large demonic Moria blade, it attacked them.

Gandalf stood his ground and his staff shone like bright blue crystals of light. Glamdring gleamed in the radiance, and he slammed it into the ground.

The bridge crumbled beneath the creature's massive feet, and it tumbled to doom. Then its whip curled around Gandalf, sending him hurtling downward. Their leader gone and defeated, they fled from the cavern as Orc arrows showered their footsteps.


	3. Aragorn and the Evenstar

**Note: This chapter takes place in The Two Towers, just to let you know.**

Arwen brushed her silky black hair behind her fair pointed ears as she walked through the forests of Rivendell.

She passed several trees until she heard a noise. It was probably some animal.

Then an antelope sprang out of the shadows. She was startled backwards, but with her swift posture she remained calm, and laughed at her sudden jump.

Then she heard footsteps. Soon, Yonas and Yanun, two of her childhood friends, armed with soft, woody toned bows with leather handles appeared.

"Oh, hello, Yonas, Yanun," she said.

"Hello Arwen," they said. "We're hunting for some deer." Then they noticed the antelope and Yanun said, "What a nice antelope!"

"Well, antelope and deer of the Rivendell forests have similar and rather delightfully tasting meats," Yonas observed. "Deer and antelope of the world of men are delicious as well."

Arwen smiled, but it had a grim touch in it. She remembered Aragorn. His strength, his speed, his charm, his soft touch, everything about him.

She even had a very delightful and enchanting dream about him one night he tried to return her Evenstar jewel. Despite her distress about his decision, she still loved him. In the dream, they had been in Arwen's bedroom, early in the morning. Aragorn had held her in his strong arms and passionately kissed her, and placing his hands on her shoulders he pulled her towards him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Yanun said, "Well, it's nice seeing you, Miss Evenstar." He and Yonas giggled. Arwen smiled and waved them goodbye as they headed down a different path of the forest.

When she had decided to go back to her father's house, she went up to her room and lay on her bed. Feet bare, she noticed the blue-jeweled ring on her big toe. She took it off and examined it. Aragorn had given it to her one night in her room after claiming to have found it. "I searched for months for one for your finger, but by the looks of things, it was impossible," he'd joked. Arwen had had a mild stomachache that day. Elves don't get sick often, but she'd eaten something that wasn't very pure. It pained her to lean over and put it on her toe, so Aragorn did. Then he moved over next to her and kissed her hand. "You're so beautiful, any ring in the world couldn't match your beauty," he told her. Actually, she discovered later that the ring protected any part of the body that bore it. One time she had run outside without putting her shoes on and dashed her foot on something sharp and hard. Her foot would have bled horribly, but it felt as if she was running with her shoes on and nothing happened. Another time she wore it on her finger while she was climbing a tree to escape an Orc that pursued her. Her hand grabbed at a sharp branch, but her hand was protected.

"Should I keep it or rid of it?" Arwen asked herself. "He doesn't love me now—but I him. I should keep it."

Then she felt as if something was tugging at her. Her Elven spirit was calling her. She was lifted away out of Rivendell and out into the kingdom of Rohan, one of the kingdoms of men. She was brought across a river, and saw a body floating. It brushed up against the bay, and she saw who it was.

Same black hair. Same beard. It was Aragorn. His eyes were shut, and his shoulder was bloody. Parts of his clothes were tattered, and Arwen touched his dry lips. Life flowed back into him.

She returned to Rivendell, and was back in her room on her bed. She imagined Aragorn with her, talking and laughing together, and without him leaving her. She wanted him, whether he wanted her or not. She wanted Aragorn's love. She was the Evenstar, and her beauty was unbearably desirable.


End file.
